


Un jardin

by Isabelle_Bloom



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Bloom/pseuds/Isabelle_Bloom
Summary: Il suffit que le soir tombe pour que Bernie Wolfe se laisse gagner par la fatigue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> première tentative. en français.

C'est toujours, souvent, le soir.  
Parce que la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher est ouverte. Un avion entame sa descente vers l'aéroport. Les voitures qui vont et viennent donnent l'impression d'une bande son jouée à faible volume.  
La radio est allumée.  
Bernie Wolfe est assise, elle est assise sur le bord de ce si grand lit. Dans cette si grande chambre. Dans cette si grande attente.  
t Elle voudrait reconnaitre la musique, voudrait pouvoir étendre la main sous la couverture et rencontrer la peau familière, la respiration égale, la chaleur de Serena Campbell.  
Dehors, alors que la pluie fine qui tombait depuis ce matin se dissipe, les odeurs du jardins se réveillent, et, par la fenêtre ouverte, Bernie respire les bouffées de roses. Elle sait en reconnaître les saveurs, les piments, les accroches, tout comme, pense-t-elle avec un léger sourire, Serena pourrait parler d'un endroit du palais où tel vin s'offre le cassis.  
Un jardin à l'abandon. Quoi de plus beau ?  
"Je suis un jardin à l'abandon".  
Elle attend une floraison, une raison d'attendre, une raison de ne pas attendre.  
Elle a posté une lettre ce matin, pose une main sur son ventre, remonte à la poitrine, une pointe d'angoisse.  
Recevoir une réponse, ne pas recevoir de réponse.  
"Je suis un jardin, retournée, éclaboussée, boueuse, désastreuse, attendant le printemps."


	2. Chapter 2

IL y a une semaine maintenant.  
Une semaine, c'est long, c'est court. C'est suffisant pour se figurer que l'on pense à autre chose tout en ne pensant qu'à ça.  
Une lettre.  
Se fier à la lenteur de la poste, à ce moyen de communication qui demande la distance, le tri, la possibilité de l'égarement, la distribution, et, enfin, le geste d'ouvrir une enveloppe, le geste de déplier le papier. Et tout se construit et tout s'écroule ...  
Bernie se retrouve un soir accoudée à un comptoir.  
Un bar en sous sol, une adresse bien gardée, une presqu'île dans la ville, pour amateurs de whiskey, et, dans une salle à l'arrière, de cigares.  
Elle boit, ou plutôt elle sirote, elle prend son temps.  
Elle ne veut pas se saouler, elle veut parvenir à déguster, à retrouver un sens.  
Que ce soit le goût, à défaut du toucher, que ce soit le goût à défaut de la vue.  
Parce qu'au boût de ses doigts, coupures par engelures, elle sait, elle reconnait, elle dessinerait de loin la délicatesse d'une peau, d'une peau qui n'est pas la sienne.  
Et aujourd'hui, déjà, tiens, un détail lui échappe. Lui échapperait à jamais.  
Le silence.  
Le silence, alors que les enceintes jouent "Summertime".  
L'été, une saison des amours, une saison de blouses légères, et, le matin, elle prenait le soin d'ouvrir un bouton en plus, pour ce plaisir d'accrocher le regard de Serena, pour ce travail du désir qui gonflait à chaque coup d'oeil.  
Toute la journée.  
"Je vous en offre un deuxième ?"  
Bernie ouvre les yeux qu'elle ne savait pas avoir fermés, sur sa gauche, une jeune femme lui sourit, timidement, intimidée, sans doute.  
"Pardon ?"  
"Un verre, je vous en offre un autre ?"  
Le silence.  
Le silence alors que les enceintes jouent "My favorite things".  
"D'accord"  
"J'ai remarqué vos mains, vous avez de si belles mains."  
Le verre plein remplace le verre vide, il est tôt encore.  
La nuit est jeune, encore.  
Une nuit, c'est long, c'est court.


End file.
